starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Cidade Ahto
A Cidade Ahto era a capital de Manaan. Como a superfície inteira do planeta era encoberta por água, a Cidade Ahto era a única cidade na superfície do planeta inteiro. Era habitada principalmente pelos Selkath, uma espécie nativa de Manaan. Os Selkath eram de natureza anfíbia, e só construíram a cidade para acomodar os estrangeiros que vinham ao planeta. A principal exportação de Manaan era um líquido de cura, kolto. O kolto era coletado e distribuído para outros mundos através da Cidade Ahto; os Selkath que faziam esse processo. Os grandes tempos de prosperidade da cidade foram durante a Guerra Civil Jedi. Manaan foi neutra durante a guerra, e atendia as necessidades tanto da República Galáctica quanto do Império Sith. Após o declínio do kolto, e a acensão do bacta, a República abandonou Manaan com seus próprios recursos. Durante a Grande Guerra Galáctica o Império Sith completou a destruição de toda a terra na superfície de Manaan, incluindo a Cidade Ahto, forçando os Selkath a se retirarem para o seu mundo sub-aquático no oceano. A Cidade Ahto não seria re-habilitada novamente até a sua reconstrução durante a Era da Acensão do Império. História Império Infinito Um milênio antes da formação da República, Manaan foi um membro do Império Infinito. Durante este domínio, os Selkath foram escravizados e usados para construírem monumentos colossais para os Rakata. O Império Infinito entretanto, caiu devido a uma praga, após os Selkath serem libertados. Estes Selkath escravizados e levados para fora de seu mundo retornaram para casa, e começaram a reconstruir sua nova civilização. Quando os Selkath fizerem contato com seres de outros mundos, eles começaram a construir a Cidade Ahto, afim de acomodar esses novos hóspedes. A cidade logo se tornou um centro comercial importante, já que os Selkath começaram a exportar seu kolto para o resto da galáxia. Guerra Civil Jedi thumb|250px|[[Legends:Shasa|Shasa, fundadora da Ordem de Shasa.]] Durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, Manaan permaneceu neutra, hospitalizando tanto a República quanto os Sith. Estas duas facções hostis estabeleceram embaixadas na Cidade Ahto para coordenar os seus respectivos suplementos de kolto e envia-los para onde eram necessários, assim como manter sua participação no planeta. Soldados dos dois exércitos percorriam as ruas, agredindo uns aos outros verbalmente, mas com restrição a qualquer conflito físico, devido às rigorosas leis da cidade. Mesmo com essas leis, lutas nas ruas não eram incomuns, já que os soldados Sith e os soldados da República provocavam uns aos outros até um dos lados atacar. Ambos os grupos em conflito sentiam as ferroadas das leis dos Selkath quando isso acontecia, pois as facções envolvidas nessas confusões enfrentavam sérias consequências. Os dois lados recebiam a mesma quantidade de kolto. Entretanto, os dois conspiravam tentativas de ganhar um pouco mais do que o inimigo. A República negociou com os altos oficiais Selkath, os quais ficaram honrados pela integridade da República e já sabiam as consequências se os Sith ganhassem a guerra. Esses oficiais, incluindo Shelkar, o líder de Manaan, permitiram à República utilizar uma estação de extração de kolto em uma área de águas profundas. Os Sith começaram a raptar crianças sensitivas à Força para fazer nelas uma lavagem cerebral e derrubar o governo de Manaan, fazendo com que os Selkath dessem todo o kolto aos Sith. Uma dessas crianças era Shasa, a qual um dia formou a Ordem de Shasa, um culto de sensitivos à Força que viriam a proteger Manaan nos dias do Império Galático. Com a chegada do amnésico Revan, o qual havia visitado o planeta e a cidade antes de perder a memória, ambos os planos foram descobertos e tratados em conformidade. Grande Guerra Galática Com o ressurgimento dos verdadeiros Sith três séculos depois, a Cidade Ahto se tornou mais uma vez um importante local. Isso não iria durar muito, já que os Sith categoricamente resolveram recusar a tradicional posição de neutralidade dos Selkath. A Cidade Ahto, junto com todas as outras cidades Selkath na superfície, foram destruídas pelas forças dos Sith e os Selkath foram forçados a deixar a superfície do planeta. Declínio A produção de kolto naturalmente caiu e como consequência os preços dispararam. Os clientes começaram a mudar para o concorrente, o bacta. Os mundos abandonaram Manaan, e os Selkath retornaram para suas cidades submarinhas. Durante este período de isolação, os Selkath se tornaram primitivos, com jovens senhores de guerra Selkath desestabilizando a ordem e o governo de Manaan. A Cidade Ahto foi deixada vazia e caiu em ruínas. O suplemento de kolto retornou, entretanto, para ser usado em aproximadamente 1.013 ABY. Desde que o suplemento foi usado durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, pode-se assumir que os Selkath retomaram o envio de kolto para outros mundos. Como tal, também é lógico supor que a Cidade Ahto foi mais uma vez habitada pelos Selkath, que utilizariam a cidade para transportar kolto como antes.Darth Bane: Path of Destruction Império Galático Durante o período do Império Galático, os Selkath continuaram com seu comportamento primitivo a tal ponto que uma simples visão de dois Destróieres Estelares na órbita do planeta era suficiente para convencê-los de se render e entregar Manaan para os Imperiais. Usando cargas de profundidade orbitais para destruir as cidades submarinas, o Império fez os Selkath migrarem até a Cidade Ahto, onde lá foram presos e escravizados. A Cidade Ahto, no entanto, foi remodelada e utilizada pelo Império, o qual construiu uma grande base e os Resorts de Luxo Ahto. Esses resorts eram usados por humanos ricos e os Selkath escravos eram usados como serviçais. Por motivo da transformação da Cidade Ahto, os Selkath foram forçados a viver com o básico: aldeias flutuantes mal construídas. A Ordem de Shasa, sendo guiada secretamente por Darth Vader, invadiu Manaan e matou qualquer Imperial que cruzasse seu caminho. Em seu frenesi, a Ordem também assassinou todos os convidados. Vader fez esses eventos ocorrerem para que ele pudesse dirigir todos os Shasa para o lado sombrio, para que eles pudessem mais tarde ser comandados e obedecerem às vontades de seu novo mestre, o Imperador Palpatine. A Cidade Ahto foi re-habitada, e o kolto (que sofreu uma revitalização, pelo ao menos em Manaan) foi distribuído do planeta para os anos restantes da Guerra Civil Galáctica.Star Wars: Empire at War Descrição A gigantesca cidade flutuava na superfície do planeta, utilizando um sistema de flutuação massivo que se encontrava no centro da cidade. A Cidade Ahto era em forma de concha, com uma "base" que descia até a água. A área em volta do centro da cidade era preenchida por hangares e zonas de pouso. As zonas de pouso eram supervisionadas por oficiais de doca Selkath. Após a chegada na Cidade Ahto, um visitante devia pagar a taxa de encaixe, de outro modo, não seria admitido. Os portões da cidade eram guardados por droides de assalto Mark IV, que usavam a sua força armada para evitar que qualquer visitante que se recusasse a pagar a taxa de encaixe entrasse na cidade. thumb|left|250px|Os muros da Cidade Ahto. Câmeras eram usadas extensivamente em toda a cidade, o que talvez foi a ferramenta mais volátil da Autoridade Civil da Cidade Ahto (ACCA), o serviço que aplicava as leis na Cidade Ahto. Somente as embaixadas e os hangares não eram monitorados. Os pátios com vista para o mar, tornavam a Cidade Ahto um lugar cênico para os turistas desfrutarem. Fontes bem feitas eram colocadas em muitos pátios da Cidade Ahto, por onde os viajantes se misturavam e socializavam. Os telhados ao invés de serem fechados, eram vigas abertas que permitiam a visão de muitos pontos negligenciados da cidade, e serviam como fonte de luz para muitos lugares espelhados pela cidade. Recreação era abundante na Cidade Ahto, e seus habitantes possuíam muitos meios de passar o tempo. A vasta cidade continha vários resorts, hotéis, cantinas e salões de swoop para as pessoas. As corridas de Swoop eram um esporte muito popular na Cidade Ahto. A famosa pista de Swoop de Manaan estava localizada no centro da cidade, na superfície da água. O circuito de corrida era muito popular e atraía pilotos de toda a galáxia, para participarem dos famosos torneios de corrida de Manaan. Pontos de Interesse Ahto Leste thumb|250px|Ahto Leste. Ahto Leste era a parte mais oriental da Cidade Ahto em 3.956 ABY, localizada próxima à Ahto Central Leste. Devido à Embaixada Sith estar localizada nessa região, havia uma forte concentração de tropas Sith nessa área, assim havia atos de recrutamento de novos oficiais e tropas Sith frequentemente. Fãs de swoop também percorriam essa área. Revan passou por essa região em sua segunda jornada para encontrar a Forja Estelar. Após a entrada no pátio leste, Revan foi momentaneamente parado por um grupo de soldados Sith que exigiam 20 créditos para permitir a passagem. Revan simplesmente pagou aos Sith para evitar problemas. Ele foi confrontado e levado ao tribunal após invadir a Embaixada Sith de lá, porém seus problemas com a corte foram resolvidos logo. Também há boatos de que ele havia corrido e se tornado campeão das corridas de swoop em Ahto. Ahto Central Leste thumb|250px|Ahto Central Leste . Ahto Central Leste estava localizada entre as áreas Ahto Leste e Ahto Central Oeste. Essa era a localização da Embaixada da República liderada por Roland Wann e do hotel que pertencia a Ignus, onde Sunry assassinou uma mulher Sith chamada Elassa. Na Embaixada da República, Roland pediu ao Jedi redimido Revan que entrasse na Embaixada Sith e trouxesse um droide que os Sith haviam capturado, assim ao ele retornar, o embaixador permitiu que Revan usasse um submersível para ir até a Estação Hrakert e procurasse o Mapa Estelar. No hotel, Revan como árbitro (espécie de advogado na Cidade Ahto) de Sunry, investigou o assassinato de Elassa. Ele descobriu que um Rodiano chamado Gluupor plantou a medalha de Sunry no corpo da Sith, fazendo com que parecesse que Sunry tinha sido culpado (apesar de que Sunry tinha sido mesmo culpado), e também descobriu através de um jogador de pazaak chamado Firith Me que Elassa era uma Jedi Negra. Quando Revan retornou para a embaixada, ele viu um holograma de Sunry matando Elassa. Ahto Central Oeste thumb|250px|Ahto Central Oeste . A Ahto Central Oeste era conectada com a Doca de Encaixe de Manaan. Era aqui onde os visitantes, assim como Revan, pediam para entrar na Cidade Ahto. Estava localizada entre Ahto Oeste e Ahto Central Leste. Uma grande fonte estava localizada nessa área e conduzia ao pátio principal. A porta do pátio era guardada por um droide de segurança que poderia conter ou incapacitar qualquer um que não colaborasse com o oficial de doca Selkath e não pagasse a taxa de encaixe necessária para entrar na cidade. O pátio principal tinha uma piscina circular de água no seu centro. O principal centro de distribuição de kolto estava localizado nesta área. Era a partir dessa região que se poderia transitar para as regiões leste e oeste de Ahto. Ahto Oeste thumb|250px|Ahto Oeste. Ahto Oeste ficava próxima da Ahto Central Oeste. Era onde ficava a base da Corte de Justiça Selkath. Continha também uma prisão e um bar onde o redimido Jedi Revan conheceu um Selkath chamado Shaelas, o qual contou para ele que sua filha Shasa e muitos outros jovens Selkath haviam desaparecido, e ele acreditava que o Império Sith era responsável por isso. Revan descobriu de um mercenário Iridoriano que os Selkath na verdade foram atraídos para a Embaixada Sith. Após Revan invadir a Embaixada, ele convenceu Shasa e os outros que os Sith estavam tentando tomar o controle de Manaan. Após sair, Revan foi preso pela invasão, mas foi absolvido após expor o complô Sith. Quando Revan chega com Jolee Bindo na Ahto Oeste, eles são cumprimentados por Elora, a esposa do amigo de Jolee, Sunry. Ela disse à dupla que Sunry havia sido preso pelo assassinato de uma mulher Sith, e Revan aceitou servir como árbitro de seu marido, embora o resultado do julgamento seja desconhecido. Notáveis residentes ou visitantes A Cidade Ahto atraiu uma grande variedade de visitantes. Muitos destes podiam ser encontrados na cantina ou no salão de swoop. O salão de swoop continha muitas celebridades, incluindo estrelas das corridas como Casandra Mateil e Hukta Jax. Isso também atraiu muitos corredores amadores como o Itoriano Queedle Molto. A pista de swoop era mantida pelos Selkath T'sllth e Sslamoth durante o tempo da Guerra Civil Jedi. Durante os tempos de prosperidade de Manaan, muitos homens de negócio abriam suas lojas para vender simples mercadorias, armas e partes de droides, tal como Yortal Ixlis. Durante o domínio Imperial muitos convidados, tais como Olodondo Berzix e Zavol Shan habitaram os Resorts de Luxo Ahto. Cultura thumb|left|250px|Corrida de deslizadores em Ahto. Intencionalmente neutros, os Selkath usaram o kolto para forçarem a sua política de neutralidade. Se qualquer facção ameaçasse Manaan ou a Cidade Ahto, os Selkath iriam destruir o kolto. Essa tática foi muito eficiente, e brutalmente imposta. Os Selkath também buscavam manter a paz interna através de uma série de leis rigorosas e uma força de segurança extensiva. A Autoridade Civil da Cidade Ahto (ACCA) mantinha a paz na cidade, através da força armada se necessário. Durante os tempos da guerra, as facções rivais eram proibidas de perturbar a paz. Se uma perturbação ocorresse, a ACCA iria decretar sanções de kolto sobre a facção responsável. Os indivíduos envolvidos poderiam ser multados, presos ou executados. Os Selkath eram muito sérios ao defenderem suas leis, oficiais imparciais garantiam que ninguém fosse excluído da penalidade. A segunda maior economia de Manaan era o turismo, e como tal, a maior preocupação da Cidade Ahto, além de manter a paz era ter certeza de que os turistas estavam felizes. A grande cidade teve vários resorts, hotéis, cantinas e salas de swoop. As corridas de swoop eram a atividade recreativa mais popular de Manaan. Os habitantes da cidade gastavam muito do seu tempo seguindo a classificação dos seus corredores favoritos, os quais se tornavam muitas vezes grandes celebridades na Cidade Ahto. Os melhores corredores habitam seus próprios salões de swoop, fazendo das corridas um esporte e uma oportunidade social. Nos bastidores thumb|Arte conceitual da Cidade Ahto. No jogo Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, se Revan seguir pelo lado sombrio (não-canônico), ele falará com Vek ao leste de Ahto para marcar um encontro e matar seu superior, Ithorak Guldar, o qual é um membro da guilda GenoHaradan. Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' Fontes * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas e referências Categoria:Cidades capitais Categoria:Lugares em Manaan